Electronic sales transactions have proliferated in recent years and now account for a significant portion of all sales transactions. More and more electronic sales transactions are being performed by user devices, such as digital vending machines, electronic registers at a merchant premises, wireless vending modules, wireless handheld devices, etc. The user devices may perform the electronic sales transactions (e.g., such as electronic point of sale transactions and/or other electronic transactions) by receiving payment information (e.g., such as credit card information, debit card information, an expiration date, a billing address, etc.) from a purchaser and communicating with a financial institution (e.g., a bank, a credit union, a credit card processor, etc.) to process the payment information.
The user devices usually include an application programming interface (API) that allows software to be developed for and/or an application to be integrated into the user devices. The software and/or application may allow the user devices to perform the electronic transaction. The user devices may not always detect fraudulent payment information and/or may transmit the fraudulent payment information to a financial institution to be processed. This may cause a merchant owner of the user device to experience loss of inventory and/or financial resources.